


Sneepy Time

by Softiekitten



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/pseuds/Softiekitten
Summary: Leon and Chris go snnzzzzzzzzzzzzz (sleep noises)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Sneepy Time

* * *

Leon groaned as he was woken out of his deep sleep. He had been so busy with work lately he barely got a moment's rest, so what now? He froze as he heard heavy breathing in his ear and felt the slippery movements between his naked thighs. That explained all he needed to know.

"Really...? Right  _ now _ ?" Leon grumbled, letting himself be rocked back and forth.

"Didn't- want to wake you… but I- started thinking about your legs, and..." Chris trailed off, panting as he got closer to his release.

"I do have great legs," Leon yawned, still barely awake. "Mmn- if you're gonna be this rough just use my cunt instead. It'll feel better for both of us."

Chris chuckled, his thrusting stopped.

"You just don't want to put in the work now, do you?"

Leon hummed in agreement as his underwear was tugged down.

The warmth and comfort of the moment was too much for Leon's sleep addled brain as he dozed off once more. He was conscious for a moment as Chris gently penetrated him, but sleep lulled him right back in. It continued like that, being held in Chris' strong arms, being fucked into slowly, the rocking motion of their bodies. Leon had fallen into a dream as Chris came, hot cum coating his insides as the elder man rode his orgasm out. Leon let out a soft moan in his sleep as Chris' large hand found his t-dick and started rubbing. He woke up this time to his pussy gushing around Chris' thick cock as he came. He moaned loudly as Chris kept up his movements even after Leon's orgasm was well over with.

"Quit it out you bastard," Leon said, tapping on Chris' arm.

Chris placed a sloppy kiss to Leon's shoulder.

"Mnn.. What? Can't have something to play with to help fall asleep?" Chris chuckled as he cuddled in close, cock softening inside of Leon's warm walls.

Leon groaned in annoyance but let Chris continue until the motions stopped as he fell asleep.

Now Leon was wide awake.

But as his pussy reflexively clenched around the girth of his partner's dick, he knew he could get his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Leon trans
> 
> Twitter: Softiekitten_


End file.
